


Mating Season

by Telara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Hurt Castiel, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telara/pseuds/Telara
Summary: A weakened Castiel gets taken by a centaur to be used as its seasonal mate.





	Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have some free time and a folder full of kink meme prompts, so naturally, I wrote something that isn't based on any of them.
> 
> Cas in this is season 9-ish (after he takes another angel's grace), but I really only made this choice to make this story possible to happen. Well, 'story' might be a strong word.

Adros watched the demon from inside a small cluster of trees close to a human town. He didn’t go near human settlements often, but this time of year he had no choice. It was almost centaur mating season, and with so few centaurs remaining, it was either using a demon to quench his oncoming insatiable need to spread his seed or going insane from it and dying.

It would have been so much easier to kidnap a human, but those had very little endurance and tended to die rather quickly from the month-long fucking. Adros also felt bad about killing them, so there were many cons to using a human as a seasonal mate.

Demons, on the other hand, were almost perfect. They had none of the limitations of humans, and since they were evil, Adros had no moral issues with using them. They were harder to capture, but Adros knew how to surprise them, and he had means of restraining them.

He wasn’t sure he’d even need those in this case. The demon looked weak and maybe even sick. Adros wasn’t sure how that was possible, but he wouldn’t complain. He couldn’t let this one get away. He now barely had enough time to prepare the demon to take his cock. He could skip this step since demons didn’t deserve any gentle treatment, but for his own comfort, he wanted his mates to be nicely stretched and properly lubricated.

Finally, the demon turned away, putting some device to his ear, and Adros used this opportunity to run towards it. With a mighty kick with his front legs, Adros sent the demon to the ground and then delivered one more kick to the demon’s temple, knocking it out.

Adros frowned at how easy it had been, but he had also noticed that the demon’s host was very aesthetically pleasing, so he quickly grabbed the demon before anyone noticed, throwing it over his shoulder and galloping away to his home.

When Castiel came to, it took him a while to figure out where he was, and why he was there. He couldn’t remember how he got here, either. It seemed he was currently in a wooden cottage of some kind, naked and tied up on a large table, forced into a kneeling positing with his hands cuffed behind his back, and a metal rod keeping his knees far away from each other.

His head hurt too much to try to move right now, and that only made him feel more anxious. In fact, his migraine was so bad he hadn’t even noticed there was a gag in his mouth until he tried talking to whoever had brought him here.

Castiel tried pushing on the cloth filling his mouth with his tongue, but it stayed firmly in place, along with the strip of cloth tied around his head that was keeping the gag secured.

“Oh, you’re awake. I suppose it had to happen sooner or later,” a disappointed voice said from behind Castiel, followed by the sound of hoofs on wood, and Castiel finally remembered how he’d gotten here.

A centaur had attacked him. The angel hadn’t even thought there were any left, but one of them seemed to have kidnapped him, and Castiel’s heart filled with dread as he put together what the centaur wanted to do with him. It really should have been more obvious, but the blow to the head hadn’t made thinking easy.

Castiel gasped and wriggled around as much as he could as the centaur slipped a slick finger inside the angel. Since the finger was so big, even that made the angel’s hole burn. If his fingers were this wide, how was Castiel supposed to fit the creature’s dick inside of his ass?

“Stay still, demon,” the centaur commanded, delivering a harsh slap to Castiel’s backside, followed by another one because the angel flinched.

Did the centaur really think Castiel was a demon? Maybe if he explained that he was an angel, the creature would let him go.

Castiel let out a quiet moan as another finger joined the first, burning stretch making him hiss as the centaur started pushing the fingers in and out. Castiel tried talking through the gag, but the centaur only spanked him again.

“Be quiet, hellspawn. I only ask for a month of your immortal life, then I will let you go,” the centaur said, and Castiel’s heart skipped a few beats. _A month_? Was he going to be the centaur’s sex toy for an entire month? He wasn’t even sure he had enough grace to survive that long, honestly.

The centaur snorted in displeasure. “You are very tight. My fingers won’t be enough to prepare you.”

At those words, Castiel started automatically tugging at his restraints again. He steeled himself for another slap, but instead, the centaur took out the fingers, leaving the angel the slightest bit gaping.

“Have it your way.”

Castiel swallowed, waiting for whatever the centaur was about to do. He didn’t have to wait for long. About a minute later, the creature returned and unceremoniously shoved a wide hard object inside of him.

Castiel let out a muffled yell as the object that was most likely a dildo stretched him out, and he bit hard into the gag as his insides tried to accommodate for such a large intrusion. After a moment, the centaur took a hold of the dildo again and started fucking Castiel with it, brushing his prostate every time.

At first, Castiel was in too much pain for it to really be a problem, but once the pain subsided, he started getting hard, whether he wanted to or not. The angel whimpered as the centaur continued on with his task, only stopping once Castiel’s dick started leaking precum onto the table.

“I can’t let you do that. It’s unsanitary,” the centaur scolded him, gripping Castiel’s dick tightly enough to make Castiel cry out. It hurt, but it was nothing compared to the pain Castiel felt a few seconds later when the centaur started pushing something into his piss slit. The angel trashed and screamed, but that didn’t deter the creature at all, and whatever he’d pushed in was fully inserted, and the head of his dick was encased in metal.

“If you continue misbehaving like this, I assure you I will not make this easy for you,” the centaur warned him, delivering a few blows to Castiel’s ass. “You are now open enough that it will not be too uncomfortable for me, but I am taking my time to prepare you anyway.”

As the centaur pulled out the dildo, Castiel sagged, feeling exhausted, but he wasn’t getting any rest. Soon enough the centaur lubed him up once more, more thoroughly this time, and then another, even wider dildo was behind pushed up his ass.

Castiel only managed a few pained whines at this point, feeling both relieved and horrified at how relatively easily the dildo slid into him. He felt so full, way beyond uncomfortably full, but he had a feeling this wasn’t the last size he would be forced to take.

The process repeated itself, and once again, when the centaur deemed him stretched enough, the current dildo was exchanged for a different one. However, this one was so big it didn’t want to go in, and Castiel didn’t want it in him either.

But, of course, the centaur managed to stuff it into him somehow, no matter how much Castiel yelled, begged, and struggled. He was also spanked again, this time with much more force. The dildo has torn him slightly this time, and Castiel tried to heal the damage as much as he could with how exhausted he felt.

Naturally, the centaur started fucking him with the dildo once more in the meantime, but Castiel noticed that his movements were shakier, and in just a few minutes the creature stopped, ripping the dildo out of the angel’s hole.

“I-I am sorry. I must have you now,” the centaur said, and that was all the warning he got before the centaur’s massive dick spit him in two. Or that was at least how it felt. Castiel couldn’t even process the pain for a moment, but then it all came crashing done on him, agony ripping through his whole body as the centaur tried to stuff himself inside the angel fully.

Castiel was screaming, sobbing, and desperately trying to get away to no avail. The centaur easily held him between his front legs. Once fully inside and still for a few seconds, Castiel could finally see a little past the pain and did his best to heal the damage done to his insides before the centaur started fucking him.

At least the fucking itself didn’t take long, only about a minute before the centaur was done, filling the angel with an absurd amount of cum. Castiel shuddered and whimpered as he felt the overly hot semen flow into him.

He almost threw up when he looked down at his belly and saw how much the centaur’s cock made it distend.

“You are a good fit, demon,” the centaur said, sounding pleased. “I might keep you for more than one season.”

Castiel shuddered in horror at that thought, and he was kind of glad that he wouldn’t survive that long now.

To the angel’s surprise, the centaur didn’t pull out of him. Instead, he started walking somewhere, letting the angel just hang off his cock since the creature was hard again. Frustrated tears fell from Castiel’s eyes. All he had to do was push himself off the huge dick inside of him, but with his hands behind his back and legs held far apart and immobile, there was no way he could manage that.

The centaur lazily fucked into him as he started putting the angel into some kind of harness, and flipping him over so that he was facing the centaur’s hairy belly. Castiel whined as the centaur’s cock moved around inside of him and then cried out when the creature made sure the entirety of the creature’s cock was inside the angel.

Next step was unlocking the handcuffs and pulling the angel’s arms over the centaur’s back, and locking them there, so Castiel wouldn’t be able to escape. The same thing was done to his legs, albeit that was much more unpleasant because his legs being up and locked around the centaur made Castiel feel tighter, and the burning pain caused by the cock buried deep within him got even worse.

Castiel was horrified. He hadn’t thought the centaur meant to fuck him without pause for a whole month, but it was clear that was the plan. Tied up like this Castiel knew that there was no way he could somehow escape on his own.

As the centaur started fucking into him with increasing speed, Castiel shut his eyes, trying to hold on to the hope that Sam and Dean would find him and save him.

 


End file.
